Child's Play
Child's Play is the fifth episode of Season 2. Story The episode starts with Lloyd gazing over the Bounty onto Jamonicai Village, seeing some kids playing. He is sad that instead of playing he must train. He tries to get permission to go buy a comic, but the ninja tell him he must train. Nya then tells the ninja that Lord Garmadon has been spotted at the museum. Once there, Lord Garmadon tells the Serpentine he is going to awaken the long dead Grundle, a killer dinosaur creature with a head like a deep sea fish, and make it hunt the ninja. In the middle of this process the Ninja interrupt. They jump on the fossil, but nothing seems to happen at all. Garmadon gets angry and leaves, while the Serpentine Generals steal a sarcophagus. The ninja go after them, but fall behind. As the Generals can´t get the sarcophagus into a manhole with them they leave it behind. The ninjas then realize they have been turned into kids. Police cars pull up and the ninja are accused of having stolen the sarcophagus. As the ninja try to perform Spinjitzu they realize they are to short. When they face the museum director and apologize, he asks them why the Grundle fossil is gone too. The ninja then realize it must have been reawakened and walked off. To escape, the ninja disguise themselves and run of with some schoolkids. A while after the director sees them leave, he hears a rumbling coming from on top of the museum. He looks up and the Grundle jumps down and scares the visitors. The ninja try to call Lloyd as he is playing videogames. They meet at the arcade, where Lloyd is shocked at what happened to them. He brings them to a comic writer he knows to ask him for advice. The writer tells him that a couple of lightsabers would work well, as the Grundle is nocturnal, but they must win them in a comic knowledge competition. They call Sensei and Nya and tell them what happened. Sensei and Nya then go to the tea lady for tomorrow tea to turn the ninja back into their older selves and the Grundle back into bones, but it takes the tea lady a while to find it. Meanwhile, Lloyd loses the competition and the Grundle shows up, but using the lightsabers and Lloyd´s powers they manage to hold the Grundle at bay till Sensei and Nya turn up. They use the tea, but it makes Lloyd become an older version of himself too. The episode ends with the writer handing Lloyd a comic, which he says Lloyd has earned. Lloyd declines, saying he already knows how it ends. The last image is a comic where Lloyd faces of against his father under the stylized title of ´´Green Ninja´´. Trivia/Goofs * Lloyd's suit suddenly has ZX shoulder armor after he becomes older. * At the comic store, a kid can be seen wearing an alien clinger, another wearing the Robot from the line Minfigures and one wearing a classic red Space suit. Transcript Child's Play/Transcript Category:Episodes